Patience GermanyXReader
by Castiel the angel of thursday
Summary: Being in the same class with your crush's older 'bruder' what will you do when you practically gets pushed into going round his house? Reader insert! GermanyXReader! Complete!


You sneezed un-expectantly in class, it was silent for once and you had to go and blow it. Literally. Everyone's gaze was one you along with the most intimidating teacher with his glasses tilt and his stare venomous. Shrinking back you murmured a sorry and everyone started to silently whisper about it and giggles. Some took the opportunity to talk about other things to their friends. You being the one who was different from your class sat away from most. Unfortunately you couldn't get away from everyone but rather had to sit next to your crush's brother who happened to be a pervert and part of the 'Bad Touch Trio.' You sighed at his annoying laugh; you wanted to strangle him sometimes but held your urges.  
"(y/n), you know you have a massive crush on ze little bruder?" The German man whispered in your ear causing you to blush at the words.  
"What the hell Gilbert! How could you even think that?" Truth was you did have a crush on his little brother, Ludwig, and had kept in touch through phones and lunch times.  
"Just come round our house tonight! Ludwig is too stubborn to say it but he likes you." You froze in your spot, turning your head around to him. You went to reply but the teacher told everyone to go back to their work. In which you all did because none dared to question him. You worked out all the equations as you went through your previous test paper for good revision. You slumped in your seat, wanting to make a loud sound and dance around like the weird but epic person you were. Though that was a joke, it made you laugh slightly. You looked around to check no one heard you when you found the German watching you, creeping you out. You gave him a strange look and went back to your test paper. Suddenly the bell rung and you zoomed out from the classroom with all your things.  
At lunch you walked around on your own wondering what to do when you spotted the bad touch trio and panicked. You decided to speed walk into the crowd but they already spotted you.  
"Hey Chica!" Spain called.  
"Frau!" The German said in that weird voice of his. You paused from your spot forcing a fixed small smile on your face. You ready yourself to turn around in which you did.

"Fille! ~" The Frenchman flirted  
"Yes?" You questioned in a whisper as you didn't really talk to them and you were quite shy even if you didn't seem like it.  
"Here is ze zhone number and house address to our house tonight." Gilbert winked at you causing you to feel small at all the glares you had from all of their fangirls. You sighed about to tell them that you didn't know why they were doing this. This was until Ludwig came up behind you and stares at his brother and others. It made you jump and squeak with your face scarlet.  
"Hey chica your face is as red as a tomato!" The Spaniard joked making you glare at him pathetically. The trio laughed at your reaction making you clearing your expression and calming down. You looked at Germany who was only slightly blushing.  
"Guys, I will go but seriously you shouldn't do that to people. Sheesh." You mumbled looking to the ground. This was your way of saying thanks and they knew that because… well you don't know why.  
~~*Le time skip brought to you by ze awesome Prussia *~~  
You looked at the piece of paper timidly and looked back up at the front door, you were extremely nervous about coming round. Bringing your fist in front of the door you knocked softly a short tune. You waited for a little while before the door flew open to reveal a certain white head.  
"Have fun you two! Ze awesome Gilbert is going!" He yelled before running away leaving a speechless you and a face palming German. You looked at Ludwig with large round (e/c) orbs, your (h/c) in a mess compared to Ludwig's making you a bit self-conscious. He sighed and gestured with his hand for you to come in. You tensely walked into the house, past the German. When he wasn't looking at you, you quickly tried to neaten yourself. He looked at you every now and then when you followed him, not really giving you the chance to. His striking sapphire eyes were the only thing that could always make you feel like you are welcomed.  
"Sorry about my bruder." He apologized for the fifth time though you didn't realise due to your trance. You nodded, waving your hands gently in front of you.  
"It really isn't a bad thing! I don't mind. We haven't really talked in a while anyways…" You replied reassuringly. You then realised that was rude and said you were sorry repeatedly. Then you stopped when you heard him laugh to himself. It made you quite speechless at the most beautiful sound to your ears rung around the room.  
"You know you zon't have to zay you're zorry all ze time," He chuckled, turning around to reveal his red face. You shuffled shyly the floor seeming the most interesting thing. You felt a solid warm thing on your head and it seemed to pat you on the head. You looked up in curiosity to see Germany smiling, his eyes closed whilst he was patting your head affectionately.  
"Sor- uh…" You tried to find the right words to say but you couldn't help blushing madly and stuttering. You thought it was silly of yourself to act so shy and to have butterfly's in your stomach. It wasn't natural, you defiantly needed to see the doctor because of this, and maybe you were going to be sick? No, you didn't feel ill the feeling felt slightly bittersweet and happened whenever you looked at Germany or was around him.  
*Ze-nother time skip brought to you by a lazy writer-san*  
For the past hour you and Ludwig had studied and cached up. That was really what you two did when you met up even when his brother made protests. Of course you both ignored the older brother, now used to it. You thought it was lucky to have Prussia not here to interrupt.  
"(y/n)- (y/n)?" You heard a nervous voice break the silence. You had a pencil behind your left ear and a pen slightly balanced on your lip. It was enough to make Germany blush, well you being naïve you thought that was the reason. Well you wished in a way but there wasn't very high chance.  
"I uh…" He tried to continue, making you lift your head to lock your (e/c) orbs with his incredible blue ones. That was until you felt a hand roughly shove you towards Germany. You squeaked when your lips smashed with his but you seemed to melt into the kiss. Your huge eyes now turning softer to eventually closing. You could see Ludwig's face was bright crimson though you hope he didn't mind. You began to feel all flustered with heat radiating from your face and you were breathless. You went to pull back for air but Ludwig had pulled you into a tighter embrace. His strong arms protectively wrapped around your back. You gradually made your hands to his hair and started to mess it up. His hair felt surprisingly soft; loving the feeling of your hands again his hair you continued. That was when you both stopped to realise a certain group giggling like a bunch of school girls.  
You both glared at them and began to study again, passing silent notes to each other. You smiled brightly, happy that you both were together as far as you knew. You decided to write a sentence to him after a while. It read:  
I have missed you for a while; we should thank your 'buder' and his friends. ^^  
Iloveyou! ./.  
You shyly passed the note to his, seeing he made his cloths and hair all neat again. It even earn a small giggle from yourself, typical German. Though this one was special, he was yours and you were his. Life is great isn't it? Only patience can be rewarded.

* * *

This was a request from DA. I asked her if she wanted any particular song and she said 'Call me maybe'. The problem was i absolutely loath that song XD  
So i sort of made it along the lines that i know... it probably is nothing like the song and if so i am really sorry! I know it took me forever and it is short! I didn't end up having any inspiration for this one really. :/ Shame, it could of been better.  
I don't think it would be mature i mean it isn't like it is lemon or something. It is only kissing, i don't really think i was clear on who pushed her towards him but you can decide that  
I don't own Hetalia or i wouldn't have wrote this...  
Date was written: 10/06/2013


End file.
